<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was You by AntiSocialMedia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012792">It Was You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialMedia/pseuds/AntiSocialMedia'>AntiSocialMedia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialMedia/pseuds/AntiSocialMedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta decides that the teams need to be split up and sends The Animal Trio, Adeleine, Ribbon, and Susie, to fight the Ice General at the gates of the Jambastion, maybe he should've picked a better team... (or maybe Susie should've kept her mouth shut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AntiSocial's/DoC's Awful Kirby Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AntiSocial/DoC tries to write new characters: Part 1, Rick (Hey I can't just write Zan, Taranza, Daroach, and Dark Matter forever)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick had always considered himself a nice man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I mean, yeah he could get angry sometimes, but compared to Coo and Kine? He was definitely the nice one, working in a forest all your life makes you appreciate social interaction. I mean, yeah, he could leave, but why would he? The forest had everything he needed, nice views, comfy beds, cosmic horrors destroying it every goddamn day-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait what was that last part?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah... as nice as the forest is people don't seem to agree, and they try to tear it down <em>constantly</em>. Rick didn't really mind, Kirby was always there to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well... almost always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was that one time... Rick was minding his business and having a nice chat with Chu Chu, when, suddenly, a bunch of mechanical claws came down from the sky! They tore up the forest, they displaced hundreds of animals, killed even more, and they even killed poor Whispy! He didn't deserve this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some... robotic freak came and tried to drag Rick to the machine, but as things turn out, robotic circuitry isn't fireproof! When being dragged, Rick noticed one word, no, one name on the side of the machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Haltmann.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chu Chu got hurt pretty bad in the attack, like, really bad, so bad she was put out of commission when a bunch of black hearts fell from the sky, she wanted to help, but didn't have the strength for it, so Rick, Coo, and Kine promised her they'll take care of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They really shouldn't have promised her they'll take care of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not their wheelhouse, they were strong, but they weren't god killers like Kirby or Marx.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh yeah, Marx was here. That was a fun reunion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While yeah, it was fun to see Kirby again, and even meet some new friends (Rick got particularly along with a fellow named Daroach), it was still difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It got even more difficult when Rick met Kirby's newest "friends".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First was Magolor, who kept trying to scam Gooey out of all their money, Gooey doesn't even know what planet their on! That isn't even remotely fair!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next was Taranza, and while he was a kind, nice person, he did cry a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like, <em>a lot</em> a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like, dear Nova, what happened to this man?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last was Susie, and while Rick didn't have a real reason to dislike her, she was a perfectly nice woman, something about her rubbed him the wrong way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently he was correct in that confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About, let's say, halfway through their adventure, Meta found a problem, everyone stayed in the exact same group, Kirby, Dedede, Meta, and Bandana, then The Animal Trio, Gooey, and Marx, then Dark Meta, Adeleine, Ribbon, and Daroach, then Magolor, Taranza, and Susie every time, while on paper this is fine, eventually it leads to situations where they can't be in those groups and they don't know how to work with each other, so to remedy this, Meta sent the Animal Trio, Adeleine, Ribbon, and Susie on a mission to open the gateway to the Jambastion. In hindsight, he probably should've picked Magolor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For the love of all that is holy, Addie, walk a <em>little faster</em>," Coo groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you complaining? You can fly," Kine asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but the rest of you can't, and I don't want to wait on you," Coo explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can fly," Susie commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you can't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes I can, watch," Susie bragged, pulling out her helicopter drone thing, she lifted herself into the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Well how about that," Rick responded, impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, did you make that?" Adeleine asked, curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yes, as the CEO of Haltmann Industries, I help design and am allowed free access to all of our products!" Susie happily explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick, Coo, and Kine froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haltmann Industries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Haltmann.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was you," Rick grimaced, staring directly at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wh-what do you mean 'it was me'?" Susie asked, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was you," Rick said, walking along the path, not breaking eye contact with her, once he got far away enough, he stopped, Coo glared at Susie, and Susie could've sworn she heard Kine mutter something under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Susie looked at Addie and Ribbon and simply asked, "What was their deal?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a rather... uncomfortable walk (Rick wouldn't stop staring at Susie), they came to a a broken pathway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no, whatever will we do?" Susie joked, trying to ignore the uncomfortable situation, pulling out her roto-carrier (What is that thing called?) she began to float over the gap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or she would've if Coo hadn't have jammed feathers into the rotors of her carrier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh dEAR-" Susie yelled, falling down the pit, luckily she managed to grab the ledge, "oh thank Nova, hey guys could you pull me up?" she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick looked over at Coo, who nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello? A little help here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick looked at Kine, who also nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...guys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick then proceeded to walk over and stomp on Susie's hands, causing her to fall down the pit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<strong>RICK!?</strong>" Ribbon yelled, flying down to pick up Susie, luckily she caught her in time, and was barely able to bring her back to the ledge, luckily she was on top of it this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After catching her breath, Susie shot Rick a death glare and got back up, "<strong>WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU WORTHLESS MAMMAL!?!?</strong>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick simply looked at Susie, "It was you. You were the one who attacked the forest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU NEARLY KILLED ME-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up. Stop thinking about you and shut up," Rick demanded, "I understand how that can be hard as that's all you've probably done in your life-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU TRY TO MURDER ME AND THEN INSULT ME!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Firstly, you would've lived, that isn't a very big drop, secondly, stop thinking about you and start thinking about what you do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I gather resources from planets, but what does that-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you don't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes I do, that is literately my job."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you attack a planet, murder its inhabitants, drain all of its natural resources, and leave the planet to die."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No we don't! The planets we get our resources from are uninhabited-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that why you attacked Popstar?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y'know what? Let me be more specific, is that why you attacked Dreamland?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you going on about this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you murdered hundreds, no, thousands of innocent creatures, all for your own gain, you nearly murdered one of mine, and Kirby's, close friends."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't get to defend yourself. There is no silver lining, no excuse, and no 'accident' to this. You're a murderer, and your entire company is filled with murderers," Rick growled, and left to go fight the Ice Mage that awaited them at the end of the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coo and Kine left afterwards, and after a brief moment of silence, so did Adeleine and Ribbon. Not Susie, she simply sat there, looking at the ground, after a minute, she leaned into her wrist watch, tapped a button, and said; "Note to self: cease all resource gathering protocols, repurpose company, electronics could work, and rethink life choices."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AntiSocial/DoC fails at writing new characters: Part 1, Rick (Maybe I should stick to Zan, Taranza, Daroach, and Dark Matter)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>